Just for tonight
by madwomans
Summary: Sequel to moonflow Lov'in


Disclaimer: I do not on Final fantasy X!

* * *

She at the edge of the calm lands watching the stars shining bright in the night. Adding more beauty to the radiant moon that lit up the immense land. Thoughts came to mind of the journey that had happened. She thought of Yuna and the end of her pilgrimage and of home. She thought of what would become of her and Yuna's guardians. A heart wrenching shudder surged through her body.

"Tidus." She whispered his name. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes. "No I won't cry! I-I can't cry! I should be happy for them!" But she wasn't that night in the Moonflow had meant something to her. Sure it wasn't her first kiss but it had meant something to the Al-bhed. Rikku shivered but not because of the cool night air.

That night at Macalania when Yuna had disappeared and Tidus went to look for her Rikku knew. Her suspicions were confirmed when He and her cousin returned. He wouldn't look her in the eye. As soon as her green eyes met his blue ones he shifted his gaze away. It broke her heart.

She understood why he had chosen Yuna over her. It was because Yuna needed him more than Rikku. Yuna needed someone to help her in her time of need. So Rikku didn't question his actions. Instead she reverted back to her cheerful self. Smiling like she didn't care that it didn't affect her. When he tried to confront her about it before they left Macalania she brushed it off saying it was okay. She saw him cringe as if though she had slapped him.

"It meant nothing to you at all?" it was Rikku's turn to wince at his word. He was angry and she didn't understand. He chose, he chose Yuna and she didn't interfere with them. "What do you want?" Her voice cracked she wanted to cry. She felt so betrayed and heartbroken. But she was trying, trying to be happy for her cousin. Trying so hard not to break, trying to keep strong.

"Forget about what happened between us." She had said her voice firm with resolve. "Forget what happened?! Rikku I won't-.'' She had walked off ignoring him. "For Yuna" Rikku thought.

When they arrived at the calm lands they decided to stay a night. It was her turn to stand watch but nothing stirred not one single fiend in sight. And so she sat at the edge watching the stars. "Hey... Rikku?" She turned her head glancing at Tidus. The fayth must be angry at her because Tidus stood determination in his eyes. "It's my turn to stand guard."

She got up standing and brushing off the bottom of her shorts. She turned to face him. "Ok Rikku deep breath you can do this just walk right past him and enter your tent before anything is said or done." "Alright goodnight!" she said in the most cheery voice she could muster.

Just as she was about to walk past him she felt a grip on her upper arm. He held tight to her right arm. Both not knowing what to do the stood there for moments which felt like an eternity. Tidus closed his eyes his grip loosened. "Rikku I need to talk to you." He took in a deep breath. "So please listen." She met his gaze and she weakened a bit. Letting the walls she tried to build break with just a mere gaze. She resigned herself to listen.

Tidus turned her so they were facing one another. Unlike Yuna, Rikku steadied herself she wasn't going to break. She opened her mouth to speak. "She needs-mmpf".

He was kissing her like they had at the Moonflow. But this kiss wasn't innocent nor was it gentle. It was passionate and rough. His hands were tangled into her soft hair as he kissed her. She found herself resisting she couldn't so this because Yunie needed him the she did. But when he had tug at her hair she gasped at the sharp pull. Allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. At first she didn't respond because she felt angry but soon that anger became passion and she fond herself wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Moments had passed before Rikku's devotion to Yuna kicked in and she realized what they were doing was wrong. She pulled herself away but he held her in place with his hands on both her shoulders.

"We can't do this I can't do this Yunie…" She turned her focus on the tent Yuna was sleeping peacefully. Tears sprang forth falling down her cheeks. He kissed each one away tenderly. "Rikku I will always have a place for you in my heart." He wrapped is arms around her holding her small fragile form against his own. "I'll always love you." He whispered in her ear. "Yes but Yuna needs you more than I need you Tidus."

"I know and I'm sorry Rikku." They stood there for moments analyzing the situation they were in. Tidus will remain with Yuna they both knew this. "Well I guess I should go to sleep." Her muffled voice brought Tidus out of his thoughts. "Stay with me tonight."

"Tidus" She stepped back and was about to say no but he was faster. "Please just for tonight." His eyes pleaded her to stay. Just for the rest of the night after my shifts over.

It was a night Rikku would never forget they stayed up talking sharing there feelings and watching the stars. This was their night were they forgot everything. They forgot about Yuna, sin, all their problems. They would be ignorant just for one night.

But Tidus's shift was ending and so was their last night together like this. They stood ready to face the days ahead.

"Good night Tidus"

"Good night Rikku"

* * *

Well hope you review and this is a sequel to Moonflow Lov'in


End file.
